


Maybe, Just Maybe, You're Mine

by hosiemaltzman



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:56:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiemaltzman/pseuds/hosiemaltzman
Summary: When Hope and Landon are having relationship problems Hope decides to take a break from Landon to work on herself. When Penelope is on the lookout to get the best revenge for Josie for telling her they are never getting back together Penelope looks to Landon for comfort. Josie and Hope decide to take things to their own hands... but was there something more?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey” Hope said as her tall, black haired, brown eyed boyfriend walked into the room with a disturbed look on his face.

“Hey” he said with an uncomfortable tone in his voice.

The two had been quite on the outs recently due to the fact that on talent show night Landon’s best friend Rafael had a lot to say about his feelings for Hope. Hope had never really mentioned it but knew it should be something to discuss.

“So… how are you?” Hope said as she knew that she hadn’t spoken to her boyfriend since after the spring break trip she had just came back from a couple of nights ago.

“Good I guess” the boy said in question. “ And Raf?” She said knowing there was tension in the air about that situation.

“Hope why did you really call me here? To talk about Raf? Or to talk about us?”

Hope’s heart began to race and her palms began to sweat. She began, “Landon there’s just so much going on-” the girl paused as she saw her boyfriends head look down at the bed they were currently sitting on. She proceeded to say, “Look Landon, there is no question to how I feel about you but things are so hard right now. I feel like I have the whole world on my shoulders and I don’t want to put you through that-”

The brown eyed boy interrupted “ Hope is this about Raf because if it is I asked him if we were all good and He said yes”

“This isn’t about Raf. Look I don’t want to get in between your friendship with Raf. I just think that maybe we should take some time apart and figure ourselves out okay?” The blue eyed girl began to tear up as her boyfriend got up from her bed and walked towards the door.

“Yeah” he said with a knot in his throat “Hope?” He said looking back at the girl who was wiping away her tears.

“Yeah?” she said.

“Don’t be sad. I think we’ll be okay” as the boy said it he realized that maybe the words coming out were a lie. The girl just nodded as he turned around and walked out the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*A few hours later*

“Why the sad look Eeyore?” a short haired brunette walked up to to boy who was sitting at a desk in the Stefan Salvatore memorial library.

“Penelope Park is speaking to me? Now THAT is something I never thought would happen” the boy said as he looked up at the brunette. 

“Oh please I do charity work all the time” she said with a scoff “But seriously what’s up?”

“Do you even care?” The boy asked with disgust but also curiosity.

“To be honest with you I am very bored but why not help the needy come on, what’s up”

“Fine.” the boy said letting out a sharp sigh “Hope and I are kinda taking a break”

“Trouble in paradise. I see, I see. Well good thing I am an expert if I do say so myself.”

“And how exactly are you going to help me?”

“Easy. We pretend to date.” The girl said with a evil smirk on her face. “It’ll be perfect. See I can get back at Josie for telling me we’d never get back together KNOWING-” the girl paused as she saw herself getting worked up “You know what, it doesn’t even matter because this is about you my friend. You will make hope jealous… if that even is possible and boom she’ll want you back blah blah blah. So?”

“I really dont think it’s a good idea” the boy said.

“Dude, why do you have to think so much about it? Come on it’ll be fun”

“Fine.” The boy and girl both smiled. 

“This is gonna be fun.” She said raising an eyebrow with a devilish look on her face.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Back in Hope’s room*

A knock at the door starttls the young blue eyed girl and pulls her from her concentration on the book she was reading. “Who is it?” the girl said as she rolled her eyes in hopes she would be alone all day.

“It’s me” a familiar voice had said from the other side of the door. Suddenly the blue eyed girl felt at ease and was relieved it had been who it was.

“I can come back later if you want” the girl on the other side of the door had stated in response to the silence.

“No no that’s okay i’m coming” the short girl hopped out of her bed and walked to her door “ Hey Jo” the blue eyed girl said with a smile on her face

“Hey, can I come in?” the girl said with worry on her face.

“Yeah sure” Hope said as she closed the door behind Josie “What’s up?”

“I heard about you and Landon and I wanted to know if everything was alright” the girl said with sadness in her voice. Josie had known that things might be awkward after her confession but knew she needed to be there for Hope when she needed her even though the awkwardness was killing her.

Both girls were sitting on Hope’s bed at this point looking at each other. For a second Hope had forgotten what Josie confessed to her a few nights before and was just glad to have someone there with her until suddenly a boy barges into the room unannounced...

Both girls gasped for air until one had the ability to say something, “MG WHAT THE HELL” Hope yelled as the boy practically tripped over his own feet into the room.

“I'M SORRY” the boy yelled with great despair “ BUT THIS IS IMPORTANT” 

“What do you want MG” Josie says rolling her eyes at her best friend who just startled them.

“Alright so I was hanging out with the vamps at the library you know, how we always do and I overheard penelope-” the boy was rudely interrupted

“I’m going to stop you right there” Josie said “ no one wants to hear about her dude ESPECIALLY not me.”

“This is important for both of you Jo.” the boy continued “ So, I overheard Penelope talking to Landon-” the boy was rudely interrupted again.

“What does she want with Landon?” Hope said with disgust.

“CAN Y'ALL LET ME TALK?” the boy said with a loud tone. Both girls were surprised but understood where the boy was coming from and let him finally continue with his story. “ Penelope was talking about how it would be a good idea for him and her to pretend to start talking or dating or something”

“Why would they do that?” both girls said in astonishment.

“Because” the boy said sarcastically “ they can both get back at you. Josie for telling Penelope they’re never getting back together after they kissed and Hope for breaking up with Landon”  
“You kissed Penelope?” Hope said looking at Josie in amusement.

“I was possessed by a slug okay” Josie said blushing in embarrassment “WHICH BY THE WAY i’m pretty sure you gave to me”. 

“Well then I guess we’re just going to have to beat them at their own game aren’t we?” Hope said looking at Josie with a devilish smile on her face. 

“I guess so” Josie added. Both girls looking at each other with devilish eyes. So much so that MG had began to feel a little uncomfortable in the situation.

“So yeah…. I just thought i’d give you a heads up.”

“Thanks MG. We’ll take it from here.” Hope said still keeping her staring contest with Josie. The girls had both known the perfect way to handle the situation.


	2. Slowburn

“So What’s the plan?” Josie said as she stood up from the bed.

Hope laughs at the girl standing in front of her and waits for the girl to realize. Hope gives Josie a look, a specific, mischievous look that only Hope could do.

“No. No. No and OH WAIT… NO!” Josie said as she realized what Hope’s plan was. 

“What? Come on we can’t just let them get away with it. It’s Penelope of all people” Hope said in a convincing tone. 

“How about... “ Josie said grabbing hope by both hands “we just confront them and let it go?” giving hope a somewhat convincing smile. Josie knew it was hard to say no to Hope but she wanted to give it a try anyway.

“How about…” Hope said now standing in front of Josie still holding her grip “no.” Both girls burst into laughter throwing themselves on hopes bed. The room became quiet as the girls laughter died down.

“Hey” Hope says turning on her side as she faces Josie beside her “ could pretending to date really be that bad? You’ve already had a crush on me” she says with a smirk. Josie turns to Hope with fully red cheeks and looks into her eyes. Both girls were smiling at each other at this point not realizing the quiet that filled the room. Josie realized she never answered the question and lost her gaze into Hope’s eyes. 

Josie clears her throat “Fine.” she says as she sits up on the bed “It’s hard to say no to you isn’t?”

“Pretty much” Hope said with a laugh. “Hey, I’m glad you’re here.” the girl said with a soft smile that Josie could tell was genuine and happy.

“Always” Josie said smiling. In this moment Josie forgot all about the awkwardness. Hope forgot all about her problems with Landon. The girls were just there, with each other, how it should be.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The next day*

“What is satan doing with the thrift store hobbit?” Josie’s sister says as she sees Penelope and Landon laughing together walking down the hall.

“Don’t know and don’t care” Josie says as she rolls her eyes. Her mood quickly changes as a figure approached giving a big smile “Hey, did you see that?” she said.

“ I still can’t believe they’re really doing this” Hope said. 

“Doing what?” Lizzie said confused at the situation. Hope and Josie looked at each other realizing that Lizzie had no idea what was going on. The girls were sceptical in letting Lizzie in on their plan trying to keep the secret small.

“They’re hanging out” hope says in a panic “ it’s kinda weird you know?”

“Oh yeah” Lizzie says “ what happened to you two?” she asks.

“We’re uhm.. On a break” Hope says nervously.

“You’re too good for him” Lizzie says shyly seeing as though she didn’t know what had happened between the two “He downgraded anyway.” The three girls laugh and suddenly the awkwardness took over. Lizzie had always been mean to Hope and it was going to take a while for this “being nice” thing to become normal. Hope new this so didn’t mind the awkwardness. “Well i’m gonna go, I can’t be late for this therapy session dad wants me to go do with emma.” Lizzie says as she walks away from the two.

“Hey, you wanna start now?” Hope says looking at Josie as she does her signature eyebrow raise.

“Like now now?” Josie says nervously.

“Yeah it’s perfect. They’re together and so are we, come on” Hope says as she slips her arm under Josie's. The two girls walk into the library where Landon, Penelope and MG currently sat at a table. 

“Hey MG” Josie said locking her hold on Hope’s arm. Penelope and Landon look up at the two girls in front of them and back at each other. Penelope begins to put her hand over Landon’s and looks back up at the girls.

“Hey…” MG said as he realizes the tension in the room “what’s up guys?”

“Nothing much. Josie and I are heading to lunch and wanted to know if you wanted to come with.” Hope said forcing a smile on her face. MG glances around the room and all eyes faced him. He couldn’t ignore the death stare Penelope was giving him. MG was overwhelmed and didn’t want to be put in the middle of whatever this battle was.

“You know I think I’m gonna go find Kaleb or something” MG said uncomfortably as he got up from his seat and walked away. It was now the four of them and Hope’s “thing” was breaking the silence.

“Landon…” Hope said as she looked at her ex boyfriend who had his head down.

“Hope…” the boy said. 

“Well we’re gonna go. Sorry for interrupting your..... Whatever this was” Josie said as she tugged on Hope’s arm encouraging her to leave. Both girls smiled and walked away.

“What the hell was that?” Penelope said hitting Landon on the arm. 

“What?” Landon said rubbing his arm in pain.

“You were practically drooling” Penelope says in laughter “What am I gonna do with you?” she says as Landon rolls his eyes.

“You’re just mad Josie’s arm was around Hope” Landon says attempting to shield himself from Penelope’s words

“Dude her arm was around your girl, we both lose” She said realizing that for the first time Landon had been right.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Later that day*

“Where are you going?” Lizzie says as her sisters attempts to slip out of their room.

“To hang out with Hope” Josie says realizing she was caught

“You two have been hanging out a lot lately huh?” Lizzie asks with a smile

“Relax Lizzie we’re um-” Josie stops herself “ we’re working on a project” 

“For which class?” Lizzie asks 

“Uhm” Josie had forgotten the three of them had the same classes “not a class a uhm personal project, you’ll find out soon” she says in a panic.

“Seems questionable but I have no time to care. I’m working on how to unleash my inner bitch while still being classy” Lizzie said as she picks up her book.

Josie leaves the room and heads down the hall to Hope’s room where she sees Penelope walking towards her direction. They make eye contact but before Penelope can walk to Josie her arm is yanked into a room and the door shuts.

“So you were just gonna stand outside my door and not come in?” Hope says smiling

“Did you see Penelope?” Josie says  
Hope laughs and places both of her hands on Josie’s face and smiles. Josie could feel her cheeks begin to release heat and knew that Hope could feel them too. 

“Uhm” Josie said removing her head from Hope’s hands and looking away at anything in the room “so, do we exactly have a plan or?” she said as she sat on the bed

“Do we always need a plan?” Hope said letting out a sigh “ Josie if you don’t want to do this you know we don’t have to right?” she said as she worried about why the girl stressed so much. “Truth be told I don’t care for Penelope very much but I know how much she hurt you.”

“No I know I know” Josie said as she looked down at her feet in embarrassment “ I just- what about Landon?” she paused as she thought about what to say next.

“I didn’t expect Landon to go along with it but hey if I’m helping you then why not mess with him too trying to make me jealous. Does he even know who I am?” She says sarcastically.

“No I don’t think he does” Josie says with seriousness. The room becomes quiet as Josie realized she had said that outloud. “Why do you want to help me so bad Hope? I did all these things to you. I ruined your friendship with Lizzie, I-” the girl was cut off. Hope grabs Josie’s hands as they both sat on the bed.

“Josie” Hope stopped thinking about the words “ I think this is the most I’ve hung out with you since we were kids. I’m actually enjoying myself for the first time. I’m actually happy and the fact that I can help you in some way means something to me, even if it does have to do with your ex” she said with a smile. Josie was surprised. Both girls just looked at eachother with smiles. 

The girls talked for hours about life and about how much they needed to catch each other up on. Even tho they lived just a few halls down from each other they never realized how much they never really got to talk. It made them sad because they never had anything against each other they just never gave each other a chance. 

Josie talked about her relationship with Penelope and how things were so good at first but it was hard to choose between Penelope and Lizzie. She talked about how Penelope endinging things broke her and made her think she wasn’t good enough.

“Josette Saltzman” Hope said grabbing the side of Josie’s face “never, and I mean NEVER, think you aren’t good enough for ANYONE. You are good enough, you’re perfect the way you are.” she said letting on teardrop down her face. Josie placed her thumb on Hope’s face wiping her tear away.

“The same thing goes for you Hope.” Josie says giving her reassurance “ I know you think that the whole school falls on top of your shoulders and that you don’t deserve to be happy or don't have time for it but the truth is Hope, you need it. You need and deserve so much love. I know you think letting people in just hurts them but getting hurt is just the price some people are willing to pay… including me.” she said with a smile. The quiet spread through the room and Josie began to feel weird, a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. “I think I should go” she said

“Oh my gosh I completely forgot about the time” she said as her clock read ‘3:00am’. “Thank you Josie, for everything” she said sniffling.

“Of course” Josie said with a smile. She knew things were different now but were they a good different or a bad different? What did this mean for her friendship with Hope? Was it even a friendship at all? Was it more? No it couldn’t be more, could it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe Chapter 2 how we doing so far?


	3. Just Like It Should Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you still have to deal with Penelope even though she's gone. Have a safe flight to Belgium P :)

“And THAT is why I’m good at everything I do” Josie says as she laughs.

“Yeah sure sure” MG says laughing at his best friend.

“Hey guys” Hope says as she sits on the couch beside Josie placing her head between Josie’s shoulder and neck giving a slight hug.

“Hey Hope” MG says “So, what exactly are y'all doing?” he says questioning the two girls “And is this gonna effect the avengers squad because-” he was cut off again as usual

“Relax MG” Hope says “ We are just giving Penelope and Landon a taste of their own medicine. Speaking of the witch” she says as 2 figures approach them. Hope grabs Josie’s hand locking their fingers together. 

“Hey guys” Penelope says as her arm is locked with Landon walking up to the group. Before MG could get up and remove himself Hope stops him.

“Oh you’re not going anywhere. Sit.” she says. Josie felt weird. It wasn’t uncomfortable that she was holding hands with Hope it kind of felt normal. Josie places her head on Hope’s shoulder looking up to hear what Penelope and her lap dog, Landon, had to say.

“So are you two like a thing now?” Penelope says questioning them

“ I don’t know Penelope are you two a thing. I mean Josie and I are just sitting here as 2 normal people would.” Hope says seeing how the girl will respond

Penelope looked at Josie giving her the same puppy dog eyes she gave when giving Josie the note. Hope knew it would work on Josie because even though Josie tried to make it seem like she didn’t care about Penelope she didn’t want to be someone who hurts others. Josie slowly lifted her head not losing eye contact with Penelope and unlocked her fingers with Hope. Hope looks at Josie in disbelief. 

“Well, Landon and I just wanted to come over because we know things can be a little awkward now and-” Penelope says as shes cut off.

“I don’t care” Hope says “and nothing is awkward. I uhm- I gotta go” she says as she gets up from where they are seated, takes a quick glance and Josie and begins to walk away when she’s stopped by a question-

“Are we hanging out later?” Josie said.

“I uhm- I’m busy.” Hope says as she turns around and walks away. 

“What was that all about?” MG says questioning why Hope had left so sudden.

“I don’t know” Josie was worried. As Penelope and Landon proceeded with their conversation with MG Josie thought about why Hope would leave so sudden. Was it because Penelope and Landon were there? No it couldn’t be. Hope said she didn’t care and even if she did Josie knew Hope couldn’t possibly be busy. If she was she would’ve told her… right?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Later that day*

“Well why don’t you look who it is?” Lizzie says as she approaches a lonely girl reading a book in the common room and plops down beside her on the couch.

“What do you want?” Hope says as she raises her head from her book rolling her eyes.

“Oh nothing. I was just wandering, I don’t know Josie was in the room all afternoon I was kinda getting claustrophobic you know? Sometimes I need time for me.” Lizzie says looking at Hope with a smirk

“How exactly does that have anything to do with me?” Hope said.

“Hope.. why are you mad at Josie?” lizzie says 

“I- I’m not. Who said I was mad at Josie?” Hope says looking around the room trying to find anything to stare at other than to look into Lizzie’s eyes.

“Well, when I asked Josie why you two weren’t hanging out today she said you were busy which I obviously knew was a lie” she says looking at the girl up and down.

“I could be busy” Hope says in a not very convincing tone

“Unless you’re fighting some sort of monster or training with my dad you don't have anything to do Mikaelson other than watch cooking shows, read or make out with your boyfriend and seeing as though my dad is figuring out how to get Dorian back, there haven’t been any monsters and your boyfriend is god knows where-” Hope cuts her off

“Fine. I wasn’t busy, but still no one said I was mad at Josie” she says trying to stare at her book hoping Lizzie would go away

“You two are the worst liars I know. Look, I don’t know what Josie did and frankly I don't really care but you two need to figure this out.” Lizzie says as she gets up from the couch.

“Why so you could have your alone time?” Hope says sarcastically  
“THAT and because I honestly haven’t seen Josie this happy in God knows how long. I was upset all day today FOR NO reason. She’s making me be upset with her and it’s not very good for my skin so fix it Mikaelson or so help me-” she stops as she realizes Hope had not been paying attention to her and was focusing on her book “Fine. Dont fix it. But this- this was your fault.” Lizzie says as she does her fake cry and begins to walk away

“Fine.” Hope says looking up at Lizzie “ I’ll fix it.”

“That’s what I thought.” the blonde says as she walks away practically skipping

The truth was was that Hope didn’t know why she was so mad at Josie. All she knew was that Josie did something to her and she was hurt by it. So what exactly was she going to say to Josie? She had no clue.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The Next day*

Hope hadn’t spoke to Josie all day. They’ve had 5 classes together already and when group activities came up Hope chose anyone but Josie. The day was over and it was time for the students to go back to their dorms but that wasn’t Josie’s agenda.

KNOCK. KNOCK. 

Loud banging came from outside Hope’s door. Hope looked up disturbed seeing as though the only person who ever knocks on her door was Alaric. Hope got up from her bed and placed her book faced down saving her page “Who is it?” she said. “Hello?” she said again when she got no response. She opened the door and saw no one, then-

“No you know what no. Hope you don’t get to just ignore me all day and expect me not to be mad about it because well I AM. I don’t know what I did to you but Hope you can’t just ignore me. I can take all the glances in class and I can take all the subliminal messages when our english teacher asks ‘what do you take most seriously’ and you say ‘trust’ but I can’t take that I don’t know what I did Hope. I just can’t” Josie said as she barged into Hope’s room almost knocking the tribrid down.

Hope was at a loss for words. All she could do is stare at Josie with her eyes open listening to the girl.

“Well? What did I do? Just tell me and I’ll let it go and if you want to be mad at me you can. Is this because of the fire? Is that what it is? I thought we were over that but I guess if we aren’t I get it Hope, I do, it makes sense why you’re mad-” Josie stopped herself as she saw Hope looking at her with a confused but soft smile. Why was Hope smiling? She was supposed to be upset. “What?” she said

“ Josie I am over the fire.” Hope said walking up to the frustrated witch

“So then what is it Hope? What did I do?” Josie said confused

“I’m not mad at you Josie” Hope said 

“You’re not?” Josie said shocked “so why have you been ignoring me all day?” 

“ I don’t know” Hope said glancing at Josie to see the facial expression she was currently making which was a mix of ‘oh’ and ‘what’ together. You really just had to be there to see it.

“So you’ve been ignoring me all day for no reason. Great.” Josie said 

“Josie why do you care so much about what Penelope thinks of you?” Hope said 

“I- I don’t” the brunnette said shyly

“You do Josie. You care about what everyone thinks of you. We can’t even hang out together without you scared Penelope might actually think you’ve moved on from her” Hope said beginning to frustrate herself

“Hope I-” Josie couldn’t process her thoughts.

“We were supposed to have a pact. We said we would do this and it just feels like you’re backing out, like you don’t want to do this, like you don’t want to hang out with me.You could just tell me if you don’t want to hang out. I don’t care I was just doing this for you” Hope said trying to make a statement and feel good about it but, she didn’t.

“Is this what this is about? You don’t think I want to hang out with you? Why would you even think that?” Josie said now getting frustrated at Hope’s thoughts. All Josie ever wanted to do was hang out with Hope and get close to her ever since they were little. It was her fault they were now distant but she didn’t want it to stay that way.

“ Josie I just wish you’d forget about Penelope. She hurt you. You didn’t deserve it.” Hope said 

“You don’t think I am? Hope I haven’t thought about Penelope for the last month and that’s more than I have since she broke up with me. I don’t care about Penelope or what she thinks about me Hope.” Josie said forcefully

“So then why did you move away from me when Penelope and Landon walked up to us at the library the other day?” she said.

“Hope” Josie said “ I moved away because I didn’t know if you’d feel comfortable. It’s Landon and I know how much he means to you. Also, Penelope might be a bitch but that doesn’t mean that I have to be one too even if it IS Landon” she said with a smile

“So, you do want to hang out with me?” Hope said questioning but also relieved.

“Of course I want to hang out with you. I didn’t start that fire for no reason. Sorry was that too soon?” Josie said with a laugh

“Yeah, definitely too soon” Hope said letting out a laugh. 

‘Things were finally fixed’ Josie thought as Hope talked about what her day was like without Josie. For the past month it had felt like nothing was wrong between the girls, like all those years they pretended to hate each other had all just gone away. Hope and Lizzie were actually speaking without poking, Hope actually trusted them and told them everything their dad told her and thought they should be more involved. Everything had been better than it ever was. ‘This is the happiest i’ve ever been’ Josie thought.

“What?” Hope said as she realized Josie looking at Hope with a smile

“Nothing nothing, just that I know you missed me all day” Josie said 

“Yeah you wish. I think the amulet is starting to get to your head because you’re making things up now” Both girls laughed and talked all night. Just like it had been every night before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyway, here's chapter 3. I did a poll on twitter if you'd like to see public hosie or closeted hosie and well ya'll chose closested but there will still be some PDA in the future. Hope you guys like :)


	4. Not Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Landon isn't in this chapter I know ya'll needed a break from him ;)

“Now class, what is the failed assumption of eye of newt?” Dorian said to the class. Dorian was substituting the spell casting class that only the ‘top’ witches participated in. “Anything you both would like to share with the class?” He said as he looked at two girls who had just got done laughing hysterically.

“No, we’re good” Hope says as she clears her throat and looks away from Josie. 

“Josie?” he said still seeing the girl hold her giggles.

“Sorry Mr. Williams, won’t happen again.” she said

“Look at them, all ‘we’re so happy as best friends’. Someone needs to tell them to get a room” Penelope says to a fellow witch beside her.

“Why do you care so much? Josie’s your ex and they’re just friends. Right?” they said.

“First of all, I DON’T care. I just think it’s weird they’re so close now.” she said.

“Yeah sure” the fellow witch said looking at Penelope hysterically.

“Alright class before you head out I need to assign you to your partners for your project” Dorian said as the whole class sighed “I know I know”. He listed the partners one by one until he got to Hope. “Hope mikaelson and-” he paused. Hope and Josie looked at each other knowing they’d be partners seeing how everyone knew they worked best together. “Penelope Park.” The whole room became silent, all heads turning to Hope and Josie whose eyes were so wide they could’ve been stuck. The two girls turned to Penelope who couldn’t believe it either. Dorian finishes calling out names. The twins were never paired together because Alaric thought it would be better to learn spells apart in this particular class so they weren’t surprised when Dorian didn’t place them together.

After everyone had left the classroom the four girls stood back to complain about their partnerships. Lizzie was just there for moral support.

“Mr. Williams” hope said angrily “you can’t place me with Penelope”

“For once I actually agree with her and may I say this is a strange feeling I NEVER want to feel again” Penelope said.

“Girls the partnerships are final” he said

“Come on Mr. Williams we all know you put everyone’s name is a hat and draw them out on project’s where you don’t want people choosing their partners and EVEN then Hope and I are still partners so what changed?” Josie said furiously  
“I didn’t draw from a hat this time” Dorian said “but the partnerships are final. You girls are going to have to learn to work together”

“I’ve heard that line one too many times to not know that’s my dear old dad talking” Lizzie said getting up from her seat.

“Then that’s who we’ll go to” Hope said.

“Girls Dr. Saltzman made me promise the decisions will be final so they are.” he said leaving the girls to talk amongst themselves

“I can’t believe this” Josie said.

“Hope keep the holy water close by, you might need it” Lizzie says as she jokingly hides behind hope. The three girls chuckle.

“Of course YOU two think it’s funny” Penelope says looking at Hope

“What’s that supposed to mean exactly?” Josie says

“You know what nevermind. Hope when exactly do you want to work on this?” she says as Hope and Lizzie are getting ready to leave the room.

“Uhm how about tomorrow night? Your room? No offense but I can’t have people in my room. One of Dr. Saltzman’s ‘you are in possession of mystical herbs and objects because of your family’ kinda thing” Hope says.

“Fine yeah sure, my room.” Penelope says as the girls head out “Uhm Jo can I talk to you for a second?” she says. All three girls turn around in shock. Josie turns to Hope with her worried eyes. Hope knew not knowing what Penelope had to say would eat Josie up inside so she gave the girl an eye roll and a shrug.

“We’ll catch up later” Hope says gesturing Lizzie to follow.

“WHAT!? We’re leaving Josie with her. She can’t be trusted.” Lizzie says

“Don’t worry I won’t kill her only you’re capable of that.” Penelope says

“WHAT” she says as Hope grabs her arm and tells her to calm down

“Come on she’s not worth it” Hope says as the two walk away and head to lunch.

It was just Penelope and Josie now both standing in their classroom. Josie was nervous and had wanted to avoid Penelope as best she could but she knew Penelope wouldn’t let that happen.

“So what do you want?” Josie said looking around the room finally sitting on a chair.

“Why do you hang out with her now? You used to talk so much about how she’s hurt you, Lizzie, your dad. Now you just let it all go like she never did anything” Penelope said confused.

“Penelope you of all people do not get to tell me who I can and can’t be friends with. My friendship with Hope has NOTHING to do with you and yeah I’ve said a lot about Hope in the past because I never knew who she was. I let myself think she was the problem but in reality It was me. I did all of this to myself.” Josie said feeling a knot in her throat.

“Josie don’t say that. It’s all Hope’s fault. SHE pushed you and Lizzie away, SHE stole your dad from you-” the short haired girl stopped as she looked at Josie. She had never seen her so upset before.

“STOP. You know what Penelope just STOP. For once in your conniving life would you stop talking about people like you know them? You talk about my sister like she’s this evil person, you talk about Hope like she’s done something to you when in reality you and Hope have never even had a decent conversation. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe you’re the problem Penelope?” Josie said as her vision became blurry. The two girls were in awe and couldn't believe it.

“I uh- I didn't know that was how you felt” Penelope said.

“I used to think it was my fault that we broke up but I’m glad we did because I can’t be with someone like you.” Josie said getting up from her seat and opening the door to the classroom. Josie turns back to say one last thing, “You need to learn to let it go Penelope not everything is about you” she says as she walks out and shuts the door behind her leaving Penelope at a loss for words.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*The next day*

Hope had been dreading the day to be over. Having to spend classes with Penelope was already bad, having to work with her OUTSIDE of school was just extra stress she did not ant to deal with but it wasn’t like Hope to be unprofessional so she knew it needed to be done. It was the weekend now so before Hope had to spend her afternoon with the devil she wanted to spend a little time with the twins.

“Hey guys” Hope said as she entered the twins room. She plopped herself next to Josie who was reading a book very intensely. 

“HOPE just the person I needed. Which one brings out my eyes?” Lizzie says as she holds up two shirts to her chest.

“I told you I like the yellow one” Josie says still not keeping her eyes off of the book

“Yeah well Hope has a better fashion sense that you” she says as both girls look up at her annoyed “JOKING joking anyway, Hope?”

“Yeah I agree with Josie, yellow” Hope said “So Josie what did Penelope want yesterday?”

“Don’t even ask. I tried and all she gave me was that ‘it’s none of your business’ crap” the blonde said still rummaging through her closet

“It was nothing, really. Just wanted wanted some advice for uh Landon yeah” Josie said as her stomach began to turn. She didn’t want to lie but she also didn’t want to cause anymore problems between Penelope and Hope “Uhm I’m gonna go take a walk I’m kinda thirsty. Do you guys want anything?” Both girls shook their head. Josie left the room.

“What do you think happened?” Hope asked Lizzie hoping she would have an answer

“I have NO idea. Penelope will always be Penelope. Let’s just hope she didn’t say anything to push Josie off of the edge.

Hope let out a big sigh and slammed her face into one of Josie's’ pillows that had been beside her “I REALLY don’t want to work with her later I’d rather stay with you two and watch a movie. I NEVER get days off” she said rolling her eyes

“So go tell her? Our project isn’t due until the end of the month what is ONE day going to do?” Lizzie said already grabbing the popcorn she has hidden in her closet for emergencies “What? This IS an emergency and besides we ran out of popcorn in the lounge” 

“Fine I’ll go” Hope says as she gets up and walks out of the room heading for Penelope’s  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Meanwhile with Josie*

Josie was on her way to the lounge to get some snacks. Unfortunately she had to pass the devil’s dungeon, aka Penelope’s room, to get there. Josie hated going to that part of the dorms because it brang bad memories for her and all she wanted to do right now was take her mind off of what she said to Penelope. How could she be so mean? She didn’t know. Josie was on her way until she heard a noise coming from a room in the distance, Penelope’s. Josie ever so slowly walked up to the girl’s room hoping to find nothing of the noise. She peeked in and saw a small short haired girl picking up an object. Josie moved the door accidentally trying to get more of a look when the girl glanced up.

“What are you doing here?” Penelope said questioning the girl

“I uhm I don’t know” Josie said.

“Well the last time you saw me you made it pretty clear you wanted nothing to do with me” she said.

“Penelope, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said those things I just never understood why you hated Hope so much” Josie said now entering the room

“Josie yes you do.” Penelope said forcefully “You don’t think I know you had a crush on Hope?”

“Wh- how did you-” Josie said in disbelief

“It was obvious. Yeah me hating Hope was out of Jealousy but it was also because I cared about you and everyone you hated I hated so It was easier to hate her when I knew you used to like her” Penelope said now walking towards Josie and placing her hand against her cheek “I never meant to hurt you.” She leaned in to kiss Josie. Josie didn’t lean in but she didn’t step away either. She was in shock she had been kissing Penelope YET again. Should she kiss her back? Before Josie could think a noise came from Penelope’s door as the girl’s turned around-

“Hope I-” Josie said as she saw Hope staring at the two girls in a loss for words. 

“I just came to tell Penelope that I won’t be able to do our project but it looks like you two had other plans. Tell Lizzie to cancel our plans I don’t really feel like doing anything anymore.” Hope said as she practically slammed the door behind her.

“Josie wait” Penelope said stopping Josie from going after her “there’s no point like you said, let it go.”

“Penelope NOT NOW” she said yanking her arm from Penelope’s grip and storming out of the room hoping to catch Hope. Had she really messed up AGAIN? This couldn’t be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about going in a different route for chapter 5 but we'll see. Hope you guys like this chapter I'm so sorry it took me so long <3.


	5. Make It Make Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried to give you both Hope and Josie perspectives. Tell me if you like it <3.

**Dear Diary,**

**It’s been a week and Hope still hasn’t spoken to me. I think I really messed up this time. Nothing’s made sense recently and I don’t know what to do anymore. I’ve let myself fall into Penelope’s  grasp for the last time I promise I am DONE with Penelope Park. I just want Hope back. Lizzie tried talking to her but Hope said that if she wanted to hang out she had to promise not to talk about me. She’s completely shut me out while Penelope is still pretending to be with Landon. I messed up diary and I don’t know what to do. I have to go Lizzie just got back from Hope’s I will come back with an update hopefully.**

**~J.S**

“Hey” Josie said placing her diary into her desk as she saw her sister walk into the room. Lizzie had seemed distant from Josie all week and no one really knew why. Josie was stuck hanging out with MG all week because Lizzie had been with Hope.

 

“Hey” the blonde said as she grabbed her book from her night stand and laid on her bed.

 

“How’s Hope?” The brunette said hoping to get an answer “You know like is she happy?”

 

“Josie you know I can’t talk about her to you…” she said as she saw her sisters sadness in her response “but we haven’t spoke much lately anyway. We usually just watch movies or talk about what an ugly couple Penelope and Landon are. Do you know that their ship name would be Pandon? Or Lenelope? Sounds like a disease.” The girls chuckled but it wasn’t right. The room had been quiet for several minutes, it had never been that quiet for that long-

 

“Lizzie is she mad at me?” Josie said frustrated with the silence “Look I know you can’t talk to me about her and I know you said that she didn’t want you talking about me when you two hung out but things have gotten weird between us and I can’t help but feel like it has something to do with Hope.” She says as her sister sits up against the edge of her bed.

 

“Josie” she said now looking at her sister “ _ Everything _ has to do with Hope. In time you’ll see.” The blonde gave her sister a smirk and placed her airpods into her ears and played her music.

 

“What does that even mean?!” Josie said “I’m going for a walk.” she said getting up from her bed

 

“Try not to pass the dungeon again I heard satan was looking for new recruits to makeout with and ruin friendships” Lizzie said “Also, bring me a brownie pretty please” 

 

“Yeah, whatever” Josie said leaving her room. All she could think about was how hurt Hope looked that night. Josie didn’t understand why Hope was so upset. Nothing made sense.

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

* That night (a week ago) *

 

“HOPE STOP PLEASE” Josie said as she ran after Hope.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it Josie. Do what you want I don’t care.” Hope said pacing back to her room.

 

“No” Josie said grabbing Hope’s hand turning the girl around “Please Hope. I can’t not talk to you. Please. Just talk to me.” She said feeling her voice become raspy and her vision blurry.

 

“I- I can’t.” Hope said turning around leaving the brunette standing alone in the salvatore hallway. 

 

All Josie could say was “What do you mean you’re ‘done’?” but by that time Hope had turned the corner. Josie made her way back to her room where her twin waited for her return. 

 

“Hey did you see Ho-” lizzie stopped as she saw her sister throw her body onto her bed and place her face into her pillow. “What’s wrong Jo?” she said worried. Lizzie hadn’t seen Josie so upset since Penelope broke up with her. “Do you want me to get your favorite cookies? Or candy? Or something?” Lizzie never knew what to do but sometimes staying with her sister was the right thing. “Maybe Hope can help”

 

“NO!” Josie said as she raised her face from her pillow to look up at her sister, her eyes puffy and wet “She doesn’t want to talk to me Lizzie. I messed up. I messed up bad.” she said putting her face into her pillow again. Lizzie snuggled with her sister that night just like they had done since they were little. She knew it wouldn’t help Josie but it made her feel useful in some way. 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**Dear Diary,**

**I haven’t spoken to Josie in about a week since that night. I haven’t spoken to anyone really, I mean Lizzie and I have been hanging out all week but I don’t know. I don’t know why I care so much. I mean who care’s Josie and Penelope are back together right? This was all a joke to get back at Landon or I mean. . . it was. I don’t talk about my feeling’s very much as you can see. Lizzie tried to make me talk about Josie but I told her if she wanted to hang out with me this would be a ‘Josie free zone’ . Don’t ask me why I have my reasons. Great, I have put my trust into an inanimate object. At least** **_you_ ** **won’t kiss your ex. Lizzie just walked in saying she’s ‘bearing gifts’ this ought to be good. Talk to you later.**

**~H.M**

“I come bearing gifts!” Lizzie said barging into Hope’s room startling the girl who was not stuffing her diary under her mattress. “Well then DON’T be happy to see me”

 

“Sorry I just didn’t know you were coming today. I would’ve locked my door” Hope said giving the blonde a smirk.

 

“Ha. Ha. Very funny. I guess you don’t want any of my dad’s special chocolate my mom sends him from Europe then?” the girl says taking out a box of rich chocolate from behind her back. 

 

“Fine maybe I’m glad to see you.” Hope says taking to chocolate from Lizzies hands “So, what exactly are you doing here?” the girl said with her mouth full of chocolate.

 

“I got bored. Josie- I mean, my twin sister, was sulking and I didn’t feel like sulking today. So, I thought why not come to the loneliest person I know and make sure her mind doesn’t swallow her whole.” Lizzie said now laying beside Hope with one arm behind her head looking up at the wooden ceiling. 

 

“Correction: I USED to be the loneliest. You’ve definitely changed that this week seeing as though you haven't left my side” Hope said snarkingly.

 

“If you must know I’m doing my very own experiment. It’s called ‘Inside The Mind Of The Hope Mikaelson.’ Has a nice ring to it huh?” Lizzie says waving her hands in the air.

 

“What exactly are you trying to figure out about me? You know everything there is to know. What more could there possibly be?” the girl said confused.

 

“Hope Mikaelson doesn’t get upset easily. So the main question here is… Why is she so upset with my sister?” the blonde says.

 

“I’m not going to talk about my feelings to you” she says getting up from her bed

 

“I never mentioned  _ anything  _ about feelings. Is there something you’re implying Hope Mikaelson?” Lizzie says now stuffing her face with chocolate.

 

“And we’re done here. I have to go work with Penelope in a few so if you don’t mind I am going to kindly ask you to leave” Hope says pulling Lizzie’s arm and pushing her out the door.

 

“Wh- FINE! BUT I’M EATING ALL OF THE CHOCOLATE! ALSO, DON’T FORGET THE HOLY WATER!” she yelled as the door slammed in her face. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Hope’s POV*

 

As I walked down the hallway to Penelope’s room my hands began to sweat and my heart started beating. I can remember that night so vividly It’s like it’s happening all over again. I keep telling myself I don’t care but what if I do? It didn’t matter now because I’m officially where I was that night. What didn’t help was seeing Josie standing there. Luckily (not really) for me Penelope’s hallway had a clear view into the Lounge where Josie currently stood looking into the cupboards. Probably looking for brownies for Lizzie. I turned the corner as fast as I could hoping josie wouldn’t see me. I don’t know what I would’ve done if she had. I stood at Penelope’s door waiting for her to open.

 

“Hey” she said as she opened the door letting me in. “I wasn’t expecting you till later. I would’ve cleaned up a bit more.” The air was dense but her room was a bit stuffy. You could tell she hadn’t opened her window in a few hours. 

 

“It’s fine” I said sitting on her bed “So, what spells should we work on first?” All I wanted was for this to be over. Penelope Park is the last person I would want to spend my afternoon with especially now.

 

“Look uhm Hope, about the other night-” she started to say but I quickly cut her off.

 

“Penelope don’t. We need to get this project done so that we can go our separate ways. I have nothing to do with you and Josie’s relationship and it is none of my business. I don’t like you and I know you don’t like me. Leave it at that.” I said. Everything I said was true but one thing. I  _ didn’t  _ like Penelope and her relationship had nothing to do with me but that didn’t mean I didn’t care about who Josie was in a relationship with.

 

“Uhm yeah sure okay. So the project is finding a spell using the eye of newt and perform it perfectly. I was thinking about this one.” She said as she showed me a spell from a book she had gotten from the library. I dozed off a couple of times that night. “Hope are you okay?” She kept asking throughout the night. My mind was somewhere else. What was so special about Penelope Park? Why did Josie always go back to HER when she felt alone? It felt like I wasn’t needed, like I wasn’t wanted by the one person I wanted to want me.

 

Finally the torture was over and I could head back to my room and block out the world. How good the feeling of my bed would be right now. As I walked down my hallway I saw a figure standing at the side of my door waiting for me. “Landon?” I said walking up to the figure.

 

“Hope hey, uhm, can we talk?” he said. Great, another problem I’d have to deal with. I let him in because not much else could go wrong tonight, or so I thought. “Hope look, I’m really sorry for everything.”

 

“Landon please don’t do this” I said closing the door behind us.

 

“Look please just listen. Penelope, she made me think pretending to date would make you jealous and I believed her but I was dumb because I forgot you were Hope Mikaelson and you literally give zero fucks.” he said. It was funny, he really thought I didn’t know and was bothered.

 

“Landon I know” I said.

 

“You knew? Of course you knew. It’s You.” We both laughed. I hadn’t laughed with him in a while. “I miss you, you know?” 

 

“I know” I said. 

 

He walked closer to me slowly giving me time to walk away if I wanted to but I didn’t. I waited for him to stand so close to me he’d catch me if I ran. He placed both of his hands on both sides of my face and leaned in for a kiss. His soft lips touched mine just like he had done once before what felt like a lifetime ago. This time was different though. This time I found myself pulling away and only saying one thing- “I can’t.”

 


	6. It's about time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this if ya'll don't like Lizzie I think you might be blind. Think i might bring my girl P back into the mix next chapter just because even though she's in Belgium she has a role to play here. Hope you enjoy <3

“Hey Mikaelson” Lizzie says as she leans against Hope’s open door staring at the girl who had been reading on her bed. Hope hadn’t talked to anyone lately especially Lizzie. “Don’t tell me you’re hiding from me”

 

“Hey Lizzie. I’m sorry I just really haven’t been in the mood for anything lately” Hope says trying to avoid all contact with the girl.

 

“Hope. Talk. Now.” Lizzie says as she closes the door behind her and sits next to the girl. Hope gave Lizzie a look that was annoyed but both girls knew Lizzie was just doing it out of love.

 

“Fine. A few nights ago Landon tried to kiss me and I pulled away. I don’t know it just doesn’t feel the same right now and it sucks I guess.” The girl said fidgeting with the book she placed down on her lap. Lizzie smiled and gave a small chuckle. .

 

“What?” Hope said confused

 

Lizzie took a moment and contemplated what she was going to do about Hope and Josie being friends again. Then, it hit her. The perfect plan, but could she pull it off? Then she said “Meet me at the abandoned house in the woods tonight.” She got up from Hope’s bed and began to leave the room

 

“What? Why?” the lonely girl said.

 

“Mikaelson if we’re gonna be friends you have to learn to trust me and we could both use a little fun.” The girl finally said as she closed the door behind her. Hope was nervous because well she was trusting Lizzie of all people but what could possibly go wrong? 

 

Lizzie walked down the salvatore school hallway making her way to her room. ‘Am I really going to pull this off?’ she thought. There was only one way to tell.

 

“Oh you’re back” Josie said looking up at her sister. Lizzie walks in to her room with a smile on her face. “What has  _ you _ so happy today?” 

 

“Oh nothing. Hey uhm dad wants us to try out a new protection spell for the school yeah a protection spell and uhm he said to meet him at the old abandoned house tonight but MG wants me to check something out before so I’ll just meet you there.”

 

“Oh okay. How come he didn’t mention it to me? I was just with him a while ago.” Josie said

 

“Don’t know but I wouldn’t question it you know he doesn’t like when we ask too many questions.” Lizzie says as she grabs a book from her shelf and begins to read. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*That night*

 

Josie makes her way to the abandoned house in the woods. The feeling of being back there made her a little uneasy seeing as how every time she was there bad things happened to her. Josie wasn’t necessarily afraid of the dark but she hated it nonetheless. As she walked up to the house she heard a faint voice coming from inside.

 

“Hello? Lizzie?” The voice said. 

 

Josie new that voice anywhere. “Hope?” she said walking into the house and seeing the blue eyed girl turn around. Josie felt her heart begin to race, they hadn’t spoken since the night Hope saw her and Penelope kiss.

 

“What are you doing here?” Hope said as she questioned the girl

 

“Lizzie told me to meet her here about some protection spell my dad wants us to try maybe that’s why you’re here too?” Josie said 

  
  


“Your dad didn’t tell me anything about a protection sp-” Hope stopped as she put the pieces together. “Oh no. No No No No. She didn’t.” Hope said as she paced past Josie and to the entrance. As Hope tried to walk through something stopped her. Hope banged on the entrance but got no response.”LIZZIE! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

 

“What happened?” Josie said.

 

“Your sister thinks it’s funny to put a barrier spell around us locking us in here” the girl said still finding ways to free them.

 

“SHE DID WHAT? LIZZIE!” Josie said as she began to yell for her sister. ‘Of course Lizzie would do this’ she thought. 

 

“Relax guys. I’m here.”  Lizzie said from the other side of the entrance smiling “Anyway, how are you? You guys look upset.”

 

“Lizzie let us out of here” Hope said.

 

“Hmmm no.” The blonde said with a smile on her face.

 

“Why would you do this Lizzie?” Josie said with a frown on her face. She couldn’t believe what her sister was doing.

 

“Because of the both of you. You’re both acting like babies.” she said.

 

“The both of us? What did  _ WE _ do?” Hope said confused.

  
  


“Hope you and I both know that your kiss with Landon isn’t why you’ve closed yourself off.” Lizzie said 

 

“You kissed Landon?” Josie said with a sad tone in her voice.

 

“I-” Hope said as she looked at Josie. “What does that have ANYTHING to do with this?”

 

“Because I can’t see the two people I hang out with EVERY DAY fight. Especially if my sister closes herself off to me too. So, we all know that you guys would never talk to ME about your problems and I don’t care. I just need you two to fix it so things can go back to normal and until then you’ll be stuck here.”  Lizzie said as she begins to walk away from the girls as she hears one more thing-

 

“If you leave me here Lizzie our friendship-” Hope stopped.

 

Lizzie turned back and smiled “Can’t get rid of me that easily Mikaelson. We’re stuck together whether you like it or not. Have fun tonight ladies I left some blankets just in case you uhm get cold or something” and walks away leaving her sister and her ‘best friend’ in an abandoned house in the middle of the night.

 

“What are you looking for?” Josie said as she sees Hope looking around as if she had hid something.

 

“This” Hope says as she pulls out a bottle of alcohol from behind the staircase.

 

“You want to get drunk? Right now?” The girl says in shock.

 

“You don’t really want to have this conversation sober do you?” Hope says twisting the cap.

 

“I thought we’d wait it out and lie to her” Josie said.

 

“You obviously don’t know your sister very well. She’d know we’d be lying. Come on get up here.” Hope said now at the top of the stairs looking down on the girl. The last time Josie had been up there was when she kissed Raf. Wow, was that a throwback. Both girls sat on opposite sides of the balcony, Josie swinging her feet off the ledge and Hope sitting on a stool that had been left from one of the parties. “So” Hope said trying to make conversation

 

“Hope you don’t need to talk to me if you don’t want to. No one is forcing you.” Josie said.

 

“I know I don’t. I want to.” The girl said looking down at the bottle she held in her hand.

 

“You’ve been ignoring me for weeks. Sorry if I think you don’t.” Josie said trying her best not to look at hope. The other girl was quiet after that. The two girls just sat there contemplating what they should say. Hope didn’t know what to say because Josie was right but at the same time she felt like she had a right to be mad at Josie. Josie on the other hand, didn’t know what to say to Hope because she felt she had been harsh but she had a right to be angry at Hope right? This went on for a couple of hours until Josie blurted something out “Glad you and Landon are doing good.”

 

“I think you’ve had too much to drink” Hope said placing the bottle down. 

 

“No I’m fine. You two deserve each other. I mean he  _ does _ pretend to date another girl to get back at you but yeah you guys totally go great together.” Josie said leaning against the wall and sliding down as she hit the floor with her butt.

 

“Hey no you don’t get to do that.” Hope said

 

“Do what?” The girl said

 

“You don’t get to act like I’m the bad guy for kissing Landon. You kissed Penelope remember?” Hope said taking a sip from the almost empty bottle.

 

“You weren’t supposed to see that” Josie said

 

“Yeah well I did.” Hope said. The girls stood quiet for a moment, then-

 

“But you kissed  _ him _ ?  _ Really _ ?” Josie said looking at Hope

 

“No.” Hope said looking at Josie with frown “I didn’t kiss him” she paused, “He kissed me.”

 

“Oh… but you did kiss” Josie saw her vision get blurry but immediately shut her eyes to clear them.

 

“Yes you could say that but I pulled away and told him he had to go” Hope said as she got up to sit next to the girl across from her.

 

“You did? Why?” Josie said looking at Hope who had sat next to her.

 

“I don’t know. Honestly, I’ve been trying to tell myself it’s my fault and I don’t know” Hope said as she placed her head on the wall looking up at the wooden ceiling “I am sorry you know? For avoiding you. I don’t know what came over me and the truth is is that I don’t know why I didn’t talk to you.”

 

“I’m sorry too. I- I feel like I need to tell you this and I don’t know why… “ Josie paused “when you saw Penelope and I kiss-” Hope cuts Josie off-

 

“Hey no you don’t need to explain yourself to me” she said

 

“I do Hope.” Josie says now picking herself up from the wall to look at Hope still sitting “I didn’t kiss her. Well, I did or that’s what it looked like but she kissed me first and I was going to pull away but-” she was cut off again

 

“I walked in” Hope said

 

“Yeah. So, I’m sorry if it made you feel some way I really didn’t mean to.” Josie said

 

“It’s okay, really, I shouldn’t have overreacted but I’m glad you didn’t kiss her intentionally. She doesn’t deserve you Jo, no one does” Hope said giving Josie a smile.

 

Josie's heart began to race and her palms began to sweat. Her mind was rushing with thoughts and she couldn’t think about one thing and focus. She began to tear up and was scared. Josie's mind was in shambles, she was having a panic attack. Hope saw there was something wrong

 

“Are you okay?” she said

 

When suddenly she did the only thing she knew how to calm herself at the moment, she leaned in and planted a kiss on Hope’s lips. They were soft and moist but also had a little taste of the alcohol they had just been drinking. Josie pulled away slowly leaving a small distance between her and Hope who had been in shock. ‘Am I dreaming right now? Did I really just do that?’ Josie thought. Josie felt herself calm and her heart begin to slow down.

 

“What did you do that for?” Hope said as she looked into the girls eyes in shock. The girls were so close they had been practically breathing on each other.

 

“I- I don’t know. I’m sorry. I think I was having a panic attack.” Josie said still keeping the distance.

 

“Are you okay now?” the girl said.

 

“Yeah it must be the alcohol. I’m so sorry.” Josie said

 

“Well if it was the alcohol” she said placing her hand on the side of Josie’s face “then what I’m about to do makes sense” as she placed another kiss on the girls lips. Now Josie knew for sure she wasn’t dreaming. Josie slowly moved away again opening her eyes and this time she was the one in shock.

 

“What did  _ you _ do  _ that _ for?” Josie said

 

“I think it’s what I wanted to do for a long time now” she said giving the girl a smile. Josie kissed her again. She couldn’t believe how soft her lips were and how much she wanted to do that. It was slow and passionate and nothing like she had ever imagined. They were laying on the floor now Hope sitting on top of her when she stopped-

 

“What? Did I do something?” Josie said worried.

 

Hope chuckled “So, does this mean you’ll tell me what was in the letter?” she said

 

Josie pushed the girl over so Hope had her back against the floor as Josie looked over her “Maybe” she said giving Hope another kiss. All Josie could do was smile. 

 

The girls laughed and talked and occasionally and kissed from time to time, well, most of the time. Josie hadn’t been thinking about anything but how special Hope was to her and how sad she’d been when she wasn’t talking to her, she was happy again. Until, Hope asked something she had completely forgot about-

 

“So, what are we gonna tell your sister?” she said. What were they going to tell her? Only time could tell now as they both looked up and out of the window and saw the sun was starting to come up which meant one thing, Lizzie would be up soon.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. It's a secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i've been gone so long but i'm back and making you hate me even more :) also happy birthday hope mikaelson come back to me soon bby.

“That’s weird. Lizzie hasn’t came yet.” Josie says looking over to Hope who had been sitting on the floor. 

“Yeah. Maybe because she knows you would’ve siphoned the magic by now” Hope says giving the girl a smirk. Josie tries to hide her face as Hope gets up and walks to her. Hope places her index finger under the girls chin lifting it a bit and says “Did you really think I didn’t know?”

“I was hoping you forgot about that” Josie says looking up at the girl.

“Mmm or you just wanted me all to yourself and in that case that’s VERY selfish of you” Hope says.

“Well honestly I was going to but you brang the bottle out and well what else were we going to do? Also, you being mad at me sucks-” That’s all Hope needed to hear as she placed a kiss on the girls lips. 

“This is fun BUT if we don’t get back soon your dad is going to start wondering where we are and well you know how he can get” Hope says as she grabs the blankets and Josie siphons the magic from the house. Both girls make their way back to the school undetected. It was still very early in the morning and was way before everyone in school was awake. 

Josie’s room was on the way to Hope’s so it made sense for the girls to walk together. As Josie and Hope walked both girls were quiet, their minds racing with what they’d say once they got to Josie’s room since her room had been on the way to Hope’s she’d be dropped off first. 

Josie’s heart began to race as both girls approached her bedroom door trying to be as quiet as possible so Lizzie wouldn’t wake up. Josie couldn’t help herself but ask “So what exactly is this? I mean before last night you were mad at me for kissing Penelope which is STILL a misunderstanding by the way.” 

Hope takes a while to respond to Josie just looking up at the brown eyed girl. Then she looks away. “I don’t know Jo. It’s really early, we should both get some rest. Talk later?” 

“Yeah sure” Josie says as she begins to turn Hope grabs her arm and kisses her on the cheek feeling the hot steam on her lips from Josie’s blush. “So is this goodmorning or goodnight?”

“This is an ‘I’ll see you later’ okay?” Hope says looking back at the girl.

“Okay” Josie says as she enters her room and-  
“Good morning sister of mine” Lizzie says as her sister walks in with a smile that only lasted a second hearing her voice.

“Lizzie uhm what are you doing up?” Josie says in shock

“You know I like to get my early skin care routine going. People need to think I wake up like this. Anyway, how was your night? Did you and Hope squash it or do I have to actually sit through it this time?” Lizzie said rolling her eyes. ‘Yeah you could say we squashed it alright’ Josie thought to herself. “What?” she says as she sees her sister sneaks a smile through her thoughts.

“Huh? What? Oh nothing. Yeah we squashed it.” the girl said jumping into her bed

“Good. Are you getting up anytime soon?” Lizzie said throwing on a salvatore school hoodie and putting her pink fluffy sandals on “It’s saturday, enjoy it.”

“Yeah i’ll meet you for breakfast. Just want to rest my eyes right now.” Josie says laying her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

“Yeah okay. I’ll save you a seat.” Lizzie whispers and slips out the door.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*a few hours later*

“HEY JO” Lizzie yells from across the dining hall “OVER HERE”

“Hey guys” Josie says as she sits at the table which had some of the other witches, MG and- “Hope” she says giving the girl a small smirk

“Hey Jo” Hope says looking up at the girl. 

“So Jo, Hope tells me you two had a great conversation last night what was it about?” Lizzie says causing everyone at the table to stop their breakfast and look up at the girl who was caught by surprise.

“Uhm. Well. Hope is actually planning a party. Isn’t that right Hope?” Josie said. She knew hope had been trying to play a game with her so she decided to play one right back.

“I WHAT?” Hope said “I mean yeah uhm MG I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to throw it. You’re uhm good at that stuff right?” 

“Yeah sure. Will you actually show up this time? Or do we need to drag you out of bed?” MG said 

“Josie can drag me out of bed.” Hope said as she looked at the girl sitting across from her. Josie avoided looking back at Hope but she could feel her stares “Yes I will be there. Oh and MG?”

“Yeah?” He said wondering what Hope would tell him

“Invite everyone.” Hope said looking around the table as everyone gave her a shocked look. Even lizzie was surprised.

“Everyone? As in.. the entire school? As in satan and her demon children?” Lizzie said reassuring Hope.

“Yes. Everyone. A party no one will forget please.” Hope says as she gets up from the table “I’ll see you two in a bit?” She asks the twins.

“Yup” Lizzie says as she sees the girl walk away in a far enough distance where she could ask “What was that about?” she asked her twin hoping she’d know something.  
`  
“How am i supposed to know?” Josie said as confused as the rest of them

“Well if it’s a party she wants. It’s a party she’s gonna get.” Penelope says sneaking up behind Josie holding her shoulders. Josie quickly shrugged her shoulders to signal Penelope to remove them. “Hey Jo can we talk?” 

“Not really but you’re going to force me too right?” Josie said

“You know me so well.” Penelope chuckles and grabs Josie’s hand but Josie quickly removes it.

“I got it.” She said. The Two girls walked towards the hallway where it was much quieter than the dining hall and they could have a somewhat private conversation. “What do you want Penelope?”

“Josie what’s wrong? The last time I saw you we-” The brunette is interrupted.

“We kissed. Just like we always do when you feel like a bitch.” Josie said angrily

“Josie what are you talking about?” Penelope said trying to grab Josie’s face and Josie yet again pulls away.

“Penelope every time you feel like you’ve done something to hurt me you kiss me and try to make yourself feel better. You don’t care about me. You never really have. Enjoy the party tonight you should have fun with Landon until he starts realizing what you’re really using him for.” Josie says as she begins to walk away.

“And what exactly is that?” Penelope says confused

“What you use everyone for... reassurance, that everyone is as fucked up as Penelope Park.” Josie says turning around and walking around with pride. Josie didn’t care what Penelope had to say anymore, all she wanted was their chapter to be over and well a drink. All Josie could think about is how much of a good time she’d have tonight with her friends and Hope… she hadn’t had that in a while.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time so im sorry if I suck :)


End file.
